Only Human
by ClockworkCheetah
Summary: Izaya is running from the darkness of his past. But he can't do it alone. He needs someone to help him through. AU. Never finishing.
1. Prologue

**I'm not sure whether or not I'll continue this story. I'll upload a few chapters and if it gets positive feedback, then I'll continue it, ok?**

_**Warning: This is an AU fanfic. There is some OOC too. And yaoi (but it's mostly fluff).**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or it's characters. They belong to Narita Ryohgo.  
>Reviews are welcome.<strong>_

**-/-/-/-/-/-**

_**Prologue**_

_Run.  
>That's all I can do now.<br>Run for my life._

Movement in the darkness. A boy, of about thirteen, was running as fast as he could in the night. His face was twisted in fear and pain, but he kept going. His lungs were screaming at him to stop. He couldn't. Not yet.

_Can't stop.  
>Not now.<br>Have to keep going..._

Finally, he ran into an alleyway to catch his breath. He vagually remembered this place. Not that the faint memories would mean anything to him now. But this was faraway, which was good, he needed to be faraway. That way, no-one would recognise him. Nobody would hurt him.

He remembered the snarling face of his enemy. He remembered striking a match and watching his own home burn to the ground. Home. He didn't have one anymore. He destroyed it to save his sisters. To save _himself._

He sent his sisters into care. He didn't want them hurt. The boy choose to live with the monster, so he couldn't hurt them, the way he hurt him.

_Keep going.  
>Don't look back.<br>Don't stop now._

The boy could still feel the heat of the flames on his face. He could still remember it clearly. He had reached the breaking point. He had to escape from the past. However long it would take.

_I can't run forever.  
>Someday, I'll have to stop.<em>

**A/N: This probably won't make much sense until later on, where it gets explained XD  
>Incase you haven't noticed, the boy is Izaya!<br>It's a very short prologue. The other chapters will be longer. If I continue this, of course.**


	2. A Sight in the Snow

**I still haven't decided whether or not I'll be continuing this. But now the main story has now started, I might get more opinions.  
>Also! This is set 10 years after the prologue!<strong>

_**Warning: This is an AU fanfic. There is some OOC too. And yaoi (but it's mostly fluff).**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or it's characters. They belong to Narita Ryohgo.  
>Reviews are welcome.<strong>_

**-/-/-/-**

**Chapter one- A Sight in the Snow**

_Damn weather.  
><em>That was the only thought in a tall figure's head. He was a very tall man, with messy, dyed blonde hair. He was dressed in a bartender's outfit, but he wasn't one anymore. His name was Shizuo Heiwajima.  
>He continued to walk through the cold. It was snowing heavily, making everything blind with the whiteness. Shizuo desperatly wanted to get home. Not that there was anyone waiting for him or anything. He had a lonely life.<p>

He suddenly stopped in his tracks. Although everything was difficult to see, no-one could miss _this._

Slumped against the wall was, to put it simply, a body. It was male human. He was dressed in complete black clothes, making him stick out, in contrast of the white of the snow. He sat, unmoving. His arms hung limp by his side and he hang his head low. It was hard to tell if he was alive or not.

Shizuo stood, uncertain of what to do. Despite pitying these kind of people, he often avoided them, because he felt guilty of having a better life. But he felt more pity then usual, partly due to the weather conditions, but mostly because, the person looked small and young, as most homeless people Shizuo met were much older. The guilt got the better of him, he couldn't leave the man stranded in the cold. If he was still alive, that is. **  
><strong>Shizuo took the man's wrist. The man did not pull back. If he _was_ still alive, he was clearly unconcious, or just too cold to move. Shizuo felt for a pulse. Nothing. He was about to let go of the wrist, when suddenly;

_There.  
>It's very faint, but it's there.<br>A pulse._

Shizuo smiled. The man was alive, just about. He wouldn't let him die. Carefully supporting his weight, Shizuo lifted the pathetic little body onto his back and carried him home. Luckily, it wasn't very far.

-/-/-/-

Shizuo shifted the man onto one arm, so he was able to get out his keys to open the door to his apartment. The apartment was small and had slightly shabby furniture. But it was warm, which was the important thing right now. Debating whether or not Shizuo should put the unconcious body on the couch or in his bedroom, he quickly decided the couch would be the best thing. He had no idea when the man would wake up and it might be for the entire night and Shizuo was tired himself.

He carefully lowered the man onto the couch. Now out of the snow, Shizuo was able to examine him properly. It was impossible to pinpoint his exact age, he looked so young, yet something told Shizuo he was older than he looked. He had short, raven hair, slightly wet from the gradually melting snow. His features were gentle, almost like a girl's. He also, Shizuo noticed, was extremely skinny. It looked as if he hadn't eaten for a while.

Shizuo quickly gathered some blankets and pillows to give the man warmth. He was unsure on what to do next. He really wanted to get showered and go to bed. But he wasn't if he should leave the man alone.

_I stay here until he wakes up. He might panic when he wakes. Thank God I have a day off tomorrow. _Shizuo thought.

Grabbing himself a glass of milk, Shizuo settled into a nearby armchair with a book to read. He wasn't a fan of reading, but he couldn't think of anything else to do. Every few minutes, he would look up at the man. He was still sleeping. Shizuo hoped he would wake up soon. Until then, Shizuo would wait.

**A/N: And so, Shizuo makes his appearence! XD  
>Not much else to say about this. Remember to review!<strong>


	3. The Sushi loving Madman

**I have decided to continue this :D Thank you for the reviews guys!**

**You may have noticed, but I changed the rating to this fanfic to M. It's because there were some **_**things**_** I wasn't sure I was going to include. But I decided just to go ahead with it XD  
>They are sexual themes, though. But not between Izaya and Shizuo (unfortunately for some XD). It's dark though. Lots of abuse.<strong>_** If you're sensitive to such things, I wouldn't recommend reading this fanfic.**_

_**Warning: This is an AU fanfic. There is some OOC too. And yaoi (but it's mostly fluff).**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or it's characters. They belong to Narita Ryohgo.  
>Reviews are welcome.<strong>_

**-/-/-/-**

**Chapter two- The Sushi-loving Madman**

"...Urf..."

_Where am I? I'm... in a home? But how? ...Why?_

Shizuo looked up, the man was shifting around in his blankets. The man eventually proped himself up. He looked around in bewilderment. Then, his eyes fell on Shizuo.

Shizuo was taken back by how startling red the man's eyes were. They glowed with a mixture of emotions. Confusion and curiosity, mostly. But, if anything, there was a touch of wariness, too. He spoke;

"Who are you and where the _Hell_ am I?"

_Hi, I'm the guy who just saved your fucking life, you ungrateful bastard. _Shizuo was tempted to say, but decided not to.

"I'm Shizuo Heiwajima and- " Shizuo got cut off.  
>"Shizuo, Shizuo. Shiiii-zuuuu-ooooo~" The man rolled the name along his tongue. "Don't like it. Can I call you Shizu-chan? It's more my style."<p>

_Shizu-chan? His style? The fuck?_

"No, you can't." Shizuo said dryly.  
>"Tough. It's been decided. You're now called Shizu-chan."<br>"Since when?"  
>"Since I declared it so."<p>

Shizuo growled. There was no point getting angry, though. He would just try and put up with it.

"Right... anyway... what's _your_ name?" He said, as calmly as he could.  
>"Izaya Orihara~" The man replied sweetly.<br>"Ok then... how old are you?"  
>"Ah... well... it's hard to keep track when you have no access to a calender... but I'm certain I'm twenty-three, Shizu-chan."<br>"Twenty-three? You're serious?" Shizuo was surprised, he looked so young.  
>"Uh-huh." Izaya guessed what had him surprised. "I look younger, don't I?"<br>"Yeah, you do. No offence."  
>"Offence? Pfft... That's a compliment, Shizu-chan."<br>Shizuo glared. "You're recovering quickly. You were knocking on death's door when I found you."  
>Izaya smirked. "Well, it turned out I got the date wrong, so I went back home. I don't like death anyway. He's a mean person."<p>

Izaya stood up and stretched. His shirt lifted up slightly and Shizuo could see how skinny he was.  
>"Hey, do you have anything to eat? I'm starving."<br>"I should. There might be some stuff in the fridge."

Izaya lept over the couch and headed towards the kitchen unit. Shizuo followed.

There wasn't much in the kitchen unit, just some necessaries. It was quite small. But only one person lived here. Well, two now.

Izaya opened the fridge and was immediantly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of desserts and dairy products Shizuo kept in there.

"Jesus, Shizu-chan. How much crap do you keep in _here_?" Izaya said, looking deeper inside.  
>"Heh... sorry. I've got a sweet tooth."<br>"I can see that. I'm scared to know how much sugar you put on your ceral in the morning. Do you have anything non-sweet? I'm not big on sweets."  
>"I guess not then."<br>Izaya frowned, clearly disappointed. He was about to close the door, when something caught his eye. "Wait... what's this?" He pulled out a box and gave it a sniff. "Smells fishy... litrally."

Izaya opened it. "Sushi!" He drooled. "Even better- Fatty tuna! My favourite!" He sat crossed-legged on the floor, apparently oblivious of the table and chairs.

Shizuo felt amused, but annoyed at the same time. "That was my dinner, y'know." He said, a little frustrated.  
>"Too late, Shizu-chan. You should have eaten it faster~" Izaya said, popping another piece of fish into his mouth. Within minutes, the box was completely empty.<p>

"Ahh... That was good." Izaya said, standing up. He spun round to face Shizuo.

"Hey, Shizu-chan... When's your girlfriend coming over?" He asked  
>"<em>What? <em>I don't have a girlfriend..." Shizuo replied, angrier than he intended.

Izaya was taken back, partly from Shizuo's sudden anger, but mostly from surprise.

"Sooooo... you have boyfriend?" He asked, completely innocent. Probably.  
>"The Hell? No, I don't." Shizuo said. "Why are asking if I had a girlfriend... or a... uh... boyfriend?"<br>"Because, Shizu-chan," He said, matter-of-factly. "When I was on the streets, I use to 'charm' random chicks, so I could live with them. Get food. Steal money."  
>"And you left them, because...?"<br>"Oh... got 'em pregnant." He said, cheerfully.

Shizuo suddenly got a mental image of millions of little Izayas running wild across the world. That would be his worst nightmare. One Izaya was already giving him Hell.

"Please tell me you're kidding."  
>"Of course, Shizu-chan! ... Ok, maybe I <em>did<em> get one or two preggers..."

Shizuo decided to would be a good idea to change the subject.

"How long have you been on the streets, anyway?" He asked.  
>"Long story."<br>"Don't care."  
>Izaya sighed. "I'll cut it short, my house got... burnt down."<br>"_Burnt down? _How?"  
>Izaya flinched. "I... don't know Shizu-chan. When I realised what was happening, I escaped and ran... as faraway as possible." He had an edgy tone to his voice.<p>

_He isn't telling me everything._ Shizuo thought.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya said  
>"Errr... what?"<br>"Could I... could I live here? For a little while, at least." He asked quietly.

Shizuo frowned. He hadn't really thought about that, in all honesty. But, despite being lively, Shizuo could tell Izaya was still in a weak state.

"I guess... only for a little while, though. Got that?" Shizuo said sternly.  
>"Got it. Thanks, Shizu-chan!" Izaya said happily.<p>

Shizuo sighed. Izaya had only been awake for a little while, but he had already succeeded in putting Shizuo through Hell.

"Oh Shizu-chan, I forgot to ask..." Izaya said.  
>"What is it?"<br>"Do you have a nail-filer?"  
>"I don't think... wait, WHAT?"<br>"A nail-filer. My one got burnt along with my house. And now my nails look ugly."

_Please tell he's kidding. _Shizuo begged. He stared at Izaya's face. He was completely serious. _Oh shit._

_What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N: I feel I've forgotten to include a ton of stuff in this chapter XD Its been a long week, I'm tired.**


	4. Sharing is caring

**A bit of a filler chapter I'm afraid guys. ^^'**

_**Warning: This is an AU fanfic. Also contains OOC, slight yaoi, abuse and possibly sexual themes later on.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or it's characters. They belong to Narita Ryohgo.  
>Reviews are welcome.<strong>_

**-/-/-/-/-**

**Chapter 3- Sharing is caring**

Shizuo woke with a yawn. He took a quick glance at his alarm clock as he lazily rolled over.

_Shit! I'm late for work!  
>... Wait. I don't have work today. Why did I try and wake up early? Oh... right.<em>

Shizuo clambered out of his bed and headed out of his bedroom to where his 'guest' was.

_I hope he didn't go out and have a threesome with God knows who. Actually, he probably went further than a threesome..._

The couch, where Izaya slept, was currently absent from a short, raven-haired man. The blankets and pillows were scattered everywhere. Shizuo let out a small, frustrated sigh. Then it came to his attention of something cooking. He looked over to the kitchin area, to find Izaya prodding the contents of a saucepan, while humming a tune to himself. Izaya seemed to of sensed he was being watched, for he spun round. At the sight of Shizuo, he broke into a sleepy grin.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan~ Sleep well?" He asked, turning back to the saucepan.  
>"Uhhh... I guess. Anyway, since when could you use my stuff?"<br>"Well, can _you _cook?"  
>"No, but-"<br>"Exactly."

Toast popped up from the toaster, Izaya tossed it onto a plate and buttered it quickly, he then, more carefully, placed the fried egg he was cooking on top. He handed the plate to Shizuo.

"Here~ I would've added bacon and stuff, but there wasn't any." Izaya said.  
>"Thanks. Aren't you going to eat?"<br>"Already ate."

Shizuo sat down and tucked in greedily, he was hungrier than he realised. Izaya watched with curiosity.

"How was it? You haven't got food poisoning or anything?" He asked, when Shizuo finished.  
>"It was fine. I didn't know you could cook, Izaya." Shizuo replied.<br>"You never asked, Shizu-chan. But I haven't done it in a while, so I started with something basic."

Izaya walked back over to the couch, or rather, his bed.

"Hey Shizu-chan. When do I get my own bed?"  
>"You do."<br>"I don't mean this! I mean a proper bed!"  
>"There's only my bed."<br>"Can I sleep in it?"  
>"No!"<br>"Why?"  
>"I sleep in there, idiot!"<br>"Sharing is caring, Shizu-chan! Didn't your mother ever teach you that?"  
>"We are not sharing the same bed!"<br>"But-"  
>"No buts! You sleep on the couch."<p>

Izaya let out a loud, over-dramatic sigh. He wriggled into the blankets and fluffed the pillows.

"I'm going to bed, well, couch really." He said, clearly still annoyed.  
>"Bed, already? Didn't you just wake up? It's still the morning." Shizuo asked.<br>"Didn't sleep well, Shizu-chan. Need some more beauty sleep~" Izaya murmered, rolling over.

Shizuo was almost glad. If Izaya was going to be sleeping, he wouldn't be wreaking havoc, giving Shizuo a chance to go out without worrying.

"Ok then," Shizuo said. "If you're going to be sleeping, I'm gonna go out. Is that Ok with you?"  
>"Whatever, Shizu-chan. Although, if you're going out, buy me more of that sushi. The fatty tuna. I might be very hungry when I wake up." Izaya sounded like he was half awake.<br>"Fine. Don't break shit or have a threesome when I'm gone."  
>"A threesome? With who~?" Izaya turned over to face Shizuo with a sweet smile.<br>"Dunno. But, apparently, you seem able to bring back who you want, when you want."  
>"I only ever bring sexy back, Shizu-chan. But that's just natural talent." Izaya said in a mischievous tone.<br>"Ugh... you're like an annoying little insect. You're a little blood-sucking flea, Izaya."  
>"Sure, sure, Shizu-chan~ Now go get me some sushi!" Izaya pointed towards the front door of the appartment.<br>"Watch it... Flea." Shizuo growled, as he stepped outside.

**A/n: Moral of this chapter is that if you do not let Izaya share your bed, he will either give you a moral or sleep in your bed anyway.**

**Remember guys: SHARING IS CARING!**


	5. Human Observation

_**Warning: This is an AU fanfic. Also contains OOC, slight yaoi, abuse and possibly sexual themes later on.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or it's characters. They belong to Narita Ryohgo.  
>Reviews are welcome.<strong>_

**-/-/-/-/-**

**Chapter 4- Human Observation**

Izaya was asleep for the reminder of the day. In fact, he was asleep the next morning, too. Shizuo wasn't complaining, though. At least he got some peace. He hoped Izaya would stay sleeping, whilst he was at work.

* * *

><p>"Hey Shizuo, you in there?"<p>

Shizuo blinked. Did he zone out? He stared at his Boss, Tom.

"Shizuo, are you OK? I said your name a few times now." Tom said.  
>Shizuo looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry, just thinking."<br>Tom nodded. "Fair enough."

Shizuo was thankful fot Tom's easy-going personality. He never tried to pry into people's personal matters and was fair and reasonable. Plus, he was one of the few people to not be scared of Shizuo, thus making him one of Shizuo's closest friends. Something Shizuo had difficulty having.

"Wanna go get lunch?" Tom asked.  
>"Sure."<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuo and Tom stopped at Lotteria to eat. At least, Tom ate.<p>

Shizuo picked at his food, clearly lost in thought.

"Thinking again?" Tom observed.  
>Shizuo looked up. "Sorry..."<br>Tom shook his head. "It's fine. Although, it seems like it's bothering you a lot. Do you wanna talk about it, or is it too personal?"  
>"Actually talking about it might help..." Shizuo briefly explained about his unexpected guest.<p>

"... He's only staying for a little while. Once he's feeling better, he's going." Shizuo finished.

Tom nodded. "Where is he going to go when you kick him out, though?"  
>"God knows. He'll probably find somewhere to live."<br>"I guess so. Is that what's troubling you, then?"  
>"Not really, no. I'm just not sure if leaving him alone in my appartment was a good idea..."<br>"Worried he'll throw a huge party, with alcohol, and trash the place?"  
>"He probably <em>would<em>, if he wanted..."  
>"Hmmm... OK, Shizuo, I'll let you take the rest of the day off to check on Izaya. It's pretty clear you're going to continue worrying about it, if you don't."<br>Shizuo's eyes widened with relief. "Thanks Tom. I owe you."  
>"No problem."<p>

* * *

><p>Shizuo arrived home, half expecting his appartment to be a complete mess, instead he was greeted by an extremely bored voice.<p>

"Welcome back, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo stared at Izaya. Currently, he was hanging upside-down on the couch, his hair lightly brushing against the floor. He was flicking through the T.V channels, although, he didn't seem to be paying attention to the T.V screen. He looked as if he was staring into space.

"Yeah... I came back early to make sure you didn't trash my appartment."  
>"How caring, Shizu-chan. Actually, I'm glad you came back. I've been <em>dying<em> of complete boredom since you left." Izaya whined.  
>"Since I left? When did you wake up?"<br>"Few hours ago. And now I'm very bored." Izaya sat himself up the right way on the couch.  
>"I'm going to regret asking... but what exactly did you do when I was gone?" Shizuo asked.<br>"Look through your personal belongings, obviously. What else would of I've done?"

Shizuo glared at him.

"Anyway," Izaya continued. "I liked your bedroom, Shizu-chan~"  
>"You went into my <em>bedroom?<em>"  
>"Well... I did say personal belongings. They are normally located in the bedroom."<p>

Shizuo felt like punching something.

"It was a nice bedroom, though. A bit shabby, but nice. Warm and comforting~" Izaya shot up, as if he remembered something important. "Shizu-chan, when can I go outside, again?"  
>The question made Shizuo frown. "It's the dead of winter. You'll freeze to death."<br>"Buy me a coat, then. A fluffy one. But not too fluffy, just a fluffy trim."  
>"That's... rather precise." Shizuo said.<br>"I'm a precise person. I like things how I want them."  
>"Why do you want to go out, anyway?"<br>"Nosy question, Shizu-chan. But being cooped up in a tiny appartment, who could blame me? Plus, I'm starting to miss my humans."  
>"Your humans? What the Hell does that mean?"<p>

Izaya grinned darkly.

"Exactly as I said. _My humans_. Don't people fasinate you, Shizu-chan? How they're all the same, yet completely different? How they all have different opinions, yet they would all stick their middle finger up at the world?"  
>"That's creepy. You sound like you're not a human."<br>"I never said I was _completely _human." Izaya said, with a devilish grin.

_How disturbing. _Shizuo thought.

"So you watch people?" Shizuo murmered. "You sound like a stalker."  
>"I've met worst." Izaya smirked. "I don't see myself as a stalker, though, Shizu-chan. More of a friend to the entire human race."<br>"I still see you as a stalker." Shizuo paused. "But, I'll buy you the damn coat, as long as you don't use it for stalking."  
>Izaya rolled his eyes. "You sound like my mother. Actually, you don't... she never cared about me."<br>"Huh?"

No reply. Izaya had a dark, almost resentful look on his face. Shizuo stood awkwardly, waiting for Izaya to speak again.

"Did you buy any sushi?" Izaya asked, with a bright, happy smile.  
>"I bought some yesturday..." Shizuo said.<br>"Are you alright, Shizu-chan? You look all confused~"  
>"Yeah, fine."<p>

Izaya bounded off to the the kitchin. Shizuo stood there for a few minutes, thinking of that dark look Izaya had, when he mentioned his mother. Did he imagine it? Izaya seemed pretty cheerful now...

Shizuo shook his head. It was probably nothing. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, Shizuo headed towards the kitchin.

**A/N: I apologise for the wait... I've been busy with life and whatnot. Hopefully you enjoyed this XD  
>It mentioned in the Novel that sometimes Shizuo and Tom eat at a place called Lotteria. Correct me if I'm wrong.<strong>


	6. Fur Coat

_**Warning: This is an AU fanfic. Also contains OOC, slight yaoi, abuse and possibly sexual themes later on.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or it's characters. They belong to Narita Ryohgo.  
>Reviews are welcome.<strong>_

**-/-/-/-/-**

**Chapter 5- Fur Coat**

"Hey, Shizu-chan?" Izaya said, sitting in front of an old computer.  
>"Yes?"<br>"When can I go out?"  
>"Uhh..."<p>

Shizuo shifted slightly. Izaya couldn't go out just yet, it was still far to cold.

"You can't yet..." Shizuo said.  
>"And why?"<br>"You'll freeze to death."

Izaya twisted his body around.

"Buy me a coat then, Shizu-chan. A good one. Preferably with a fluffy trim."  
>Shizuo blinked in suprised. "What now?"<br>"Yes. Don't worry, I won't do anything while you're gone. I'm just talking to people in the chatroom. Haven't spoken to them in a while~"  
>"The... chatroom?"<br>"Yeah. The Dollars one."  
>"You're a part of the Dollars?"<br>"You sound suprised. Are you a part of them too?"  
>"Well... yeah."<br>"Do you go on the chatrooms?"  
>"No."<br>"You should. You can talk to the Founder!"  
>"The Founder... Ryuugasaki, isn't it?"<br>"Ryuugamine. Mikado Ryuugamine." Izaya corrected. "Sounds like an air conditioner. He looks like me. Except I'm sexier and more talented in bed~"  
>"..."<p>

Izaya took the silence as an oppotunity to continue talking.

"I can show you that talent if you like, Shizu-chan~"  
>"NO!"<br>"Fine, fine." Izaya grumbled, as he continued typing. "Anyway, go buy me that coat. Remember- fluffy trim!"  
>"Ugh... fine, if it shuts you up." Shizuo growled, as he walked out the door."<p>

Izaya smirked.

* * *

><p>Shizuo lit a ciggarette. That bastard was giving him a headache. Muttering to himself, Shizuo walked across the frosty streets, staring at the shop windows in hope for a jacket, which would actually satisfy Izaya.<p>

Eventually, he found a parka. Shizuo barely had enough money to buy it, but it was the only jacket he could find with the fluffy trim Izaya requested.

"He better like this damn thing." Shizuo murmered darkly under his breath.

* * *

><p>Izaya was practically right in front of Shizuo the second he opened the door.<p>

"Did you get it?" He asked, with childish excitment.  
>"Yes. It cost a fucking lot. So you better be happy with it." Shizuo replied.<br>Izaya pulled the coat out the bag. His grin widened.

"This is perfect, Shizu-chan! It's even fluffy! I doubted you would get me one with the trim."

Izaya immediantly put the coat on. He seemed unaware he almost hit Shizuo in the face with his hands. Shizuo jerked his head back to avoid the hand. As he did so, he noticed the rings, Izaya wore on his fingers, had something etched into them.

"What was that?" Shizuo asked.  
>Izaya turned around. "What was what?" He was still grinning, but there was a slight glint in his eyes.<br>"On your rings you wear. There was something scratched into it."  
>"It's nothing. You must have good eyesight to see that, though." Izaya shrugged slightly.<br>"I only saw, because you nearly hit me in the face."  
>Izaya rolled his eyes. "Sorry, sorry~ Anyway, all I etched into them, was 'K' on one ring, and 'M' on the other. That's all."<br>"K and M. Does it stand for something?"  
>Izaya hesitated. "The names of... two important people."<p>

Shizuo sensed he would not get an answer to his next question.

"I wanna test how warm this coat is." Izaya said, changing the subject. He spun around excitedly. "Can we go to the Russian Sushi place?"  
>Shizuo looked surprised. "How did you know there was Russian Sushi?"<br>"I do linger around the streets of Ikebukuro." Izaya smirked. "Sometimes I go to Shinjuku, too. But I try not to. I'd rather not say why."

Shizuo sighed. "Fine. Let's go then."

* * *

><p>"Shizuo! You here for sushi?" A tall, Russian man said.<br>"Yes, Simon." Shizuo pointed at Izaya. "This guy too."  
>"Hi Simon!" Izaya said brightly.<br>Simon nodded at Izaya. "You eat sushi. Sushi good."  
>"Very good~" Izaya nodded with agreement.<p>

When they settled inside at a table, Shizuo started looking around somewhat nervously.

"Looking for something?" Izaya asked.  
>"Someone." Shizuo corrected.<br>"Who?" Izaya narrowed his eyes. "You don't have secret girlfriend or boyfriend, you're hiding from me, do you?"  
>"I don't have a girlfriend."<br>"So..."  
>"Or boyfriend." Shizuo cut in quickly.<p>

Shizuo hoped a certain group of people wouldn't come to Russian Sushi today. Especially one in-

"Oh my God! Look guys! Look!"

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I never get many reviews for this. Now I sound like I'm begging for them D:  
>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this XD<strong>


	7. Shall we Dance?

_**Warning: This is an AU fanfic. Also contains OOC, slight yaoi, abuse and possibly sexual themes later on.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or its characters. They belong to Narita Ryohgo.  
>Reviews are welcome.<br>**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Shall we dance?<strong>

Shizuo's face paled. Just his luck. Izaya didn't seem aware.  
>The girl's voice squealed again.<p>

"Look guys!" The girl was practically screaming in delight. "Shizu-Shizu has a boyfriend!"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

At the girl's screaming, Izaya looked up.  
>"Shizu-chan!" Izaya said, folding his arms like a spoilt child would. "You never told me you had an adorable nickname already!"<p>

Shizuo made no reply. He was planning on his exit. But, as if life was purposely mocking him, Simon bought their sushi.

"Thanks Simon~" Izaya spoke in his usual cheerful tone. Shizuo sat awkwardly, waiting for everything to get a whole lot worse.

A group of people slid over to where Izaya and Shizuo were sitting. The girl, Erika, seemed excited.

"Shizu-Shizu! Who's your boyfriend?" She said, eyes sparkling.

Shizuo decided to keep his mouth shut. Izaya kicked him under the table.

"You're not normally this quiet, Shizu-chan." Izaya said.

A guy, named Walker, appeared beside Erika.

"Who are you, anyway?" Walker asked, while, in his best efforts, trying to calm Erika down.  
>"Izaya Orihara~"<br>"Izaya Orihara?" A voice said. A tall man in a beanie hat peered over the heads of Erika and Walker.  
>Izaya looked over. His eyes widened with surprise. "Hi, Dotachin~ Fancy meeting you here."<br>'Dotachin' looked annoyed. "It's Kadota. I've already got Erika calling me that, I don't need you as well."  
>Izaya chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit, Dotachin."<br>"You haven't much either. Except the 'thing' you did in Middle School. Shinra never went into detail about what really happened."  
>"Ah, that. That's personal information between me and Shinra, Dotachin." Izaya shrugged, bored of the topic. "Anyway, whatever Shinra told you is true."<p>

Shizuo was about to ask what they were talking about, but then, Erika cut in. "Can we sit with you guys?"  
>Shizuo opened his mouth to reply with "No!", but Izaya piped up. "Sure!"<p>

_Shit.  
>Am I fucking invisible or something? <em>Shizuo thought.

* * *

><p>So they all sat down, Erika, Walker, Kadota and the final member of the group, Togusa. Erika pulled out a notebook.<p>

"What are you doing?" Walker asked  
>"Writing down ideas, of course!" Erika replied happily.<br>"For what?"  
>"For Shizaya!"<p>

Shizuo wanted to headdesk at this.

_She's thought of a name already. There will be about 50,000 fanfics of me and Izaya by tomorrow now. _Shizuo thought in horror.

Izaya did not seem the slightest bit bothered by being the apparent boyfriend of Shizuo. He continued to eat his sushi.

A couple of minutes passed, Kadota's group, and Izaya, were all talking away happily. After some time, Izaya turned to Shizuo.

"Hey, Shizu-chan, you've barely eaten." Izaya observed. That was true, Shizuo had barely even picked at his food, while Izaya was about half-finished.

Shizuo did not answer. Izaya frowned.

"Now you're not talking? You normally talk. Is it because there are other people here?"

No reply. Izaya leaned in.

"Is it because... you're suspicious of me, because of the 'thing' in Middle School? I assure you, it's not a terrible thing _I_ did." He whispered darkly.

Shizuo stayed silent.

"Aww... You're so mean, Shizu-chan. Completely blanking me like this." Izaya pouted. He began murmering to himself.

"How to make you speak to me..." Izaya stared at Shizuo. "I'm a prostitute."

_I wouldn't be suprised. _Shizuo thought.

"I'm pregnant... with _your_ baby." Izaya said.

Erika scribbled something into her notebook.  
>Shizuo flinched at this. <em>Great, give her ideas.<br>_Izaya noticed this too.

"So." He said. "That's why you're not talking to me?"

Izaya smiled, his eyes glittered. Shizuo felt uncomfortable.

"If you won't talk to me..." Izaya carefully moved his sushi to one side. He stood up.

He then climbed onto the _table._

"... I'll make you talk." He smiled. Not an evil smirk, more of a childish grin.

Then he did the last thing Shizuo, or anyone else, expected.

He started to dance.

* * *

><p>He was dancing the salsa, to be precise. Moving with perfected steps, with the imaginary beats playing inside Izaya's head. He'd either been practicing for years, or it was just natural talent.<p>

Girls, Erika in particular, were all squealing in delight and whispering, about how hot he was and if he had a girlfriend, to eachother. The boys looked confused, but some were cheering Izaya on, along with the girls. Shizuo just stared. His movements were almost hypnotizing, he danced with such a grace. It was mesmerising.

Suddenly, someone had their Ipod on, at full volume, snapping Shizuo back to reality. He became very aware of the fact, because Izaya had been sitting next to him, people would be looking at him as well. He glanced up at Izaya. He wasn't dancing the salsa anymore, he was dancing in time with the music. Almost like the sound was controlling him, but his eyes were shining with life.

Shizuo still felt uneasy with several pairs of eyes looking in his direction. He looked down. He guessed this is what Izaya meant by 'getting him to talk.' He wouldn't stop dancing and embarrasing, until Shizuo spoke to him.

What an attention-seeker.

"Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo looked up at Izaya, he was standing right in front of him, in front of everyone in the restaurant, with his hand outstretched.

"Care to dance?"

_Oh God no._ Shizuo thought. _Goddamn Bastard is embarrasing me already._

Shizuo looked away, avoiding all eye contact. Erika sighed in disappointment. All the other girls seemed disappointed that Izaya didn't choose them.

Izaya's face dropped ever-so-slightly. But, he fixed a wide smile on his face and continued to move his body.

* * *

><p>Shizuo had no idea how much time had passed, but, finally, he'd had enough. He grabbed Izaya by the hood of his coat.<p>

"We're going. Now." Shizuo growled.  
>"Finally, you're talking. I guess it did the trick." Izaya smirked, wincing slightly, from being pulled off the table by the hood.<br>"Where are you going?" Erika called out, still slightly disappointed from Shizuo's earlier rejection.  
>"Ho-" Shizuo started.<br>"To the bedroom!" Izaya interupted, pointing roughly where Shizuo's appartment was located.

Erika looked excited.

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard." Shizuo hissed.  
>"Oh, temper, temper~" Izaya chuckled. "You need a sense of humour, Shizu-chan."<p>

They walked in silence for a few minutes, suddenly Izaya froze. Shizuo turned to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.  
>"Shizu-chan, we need to go." Izaya said, pulling his hood tightly over his head. "Right now."<br>"What? Why?" Shizuo had never seen Izaya this jumpy.  
>"Just go!" Izaya grabbed his arm and started to run.<p>

* * *

><p>It took a moment for Shizuo's legs to work properly, but eventually, they did, and he was running with Izaya. Within seconds, they were inside Shizuo's appartment.<p>

"Izaya, what the Hell is going on?" Shizuo asked, breathlessly.

Izaya wasn't listening to him. He was murmering half to himself.

"I thought he was dead... He's probably looking for me..." Izaya was in a slight panic.  
>"<em>Who is?<em> Izaya, tell me!" Shizuo wasn't sure whether to be worried or annoyed.

Izaya paused. He took a deep breath.

"Someone who most likely wants to kill me." He gave a weak laugh.

"My step-dad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- This chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be... Hopefully you still like it!  
>You don't mind the dancing, do you? XD It was just a silly thing I wanted to include.<strong>

**Yes, I spell 'humour' with a u. I live in England, it's how we spell it.**


	8. Memory Lane

_**I am so, so sorry for the long wait DX I planned to take a short break from writing... but I never intended it to be this long! School has been a pain, because I had so many exams, assessments and essays, which was a bit stressful and I had writer's block. Hopefully, it won't take so long next time... but I can't really be sure.**_

_**Warning: This is an AU fanfic. Also contains OOC, slight yaoi, abuse and possibly sexual themes later on.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or its characters. They belong to Narita Ryohgo.  
>Reviews are welcome.<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7- Memory Lane<strong>_

Shizuo eyes widened. "What?"  
>Izaya stared at the floor. "My Step-dad." He repeated.<p>

Shizuo took a moment to take in this information. Not that there was much. But what he had was scary. Terrifying even.

"But... why does he want to kill you? Why would anyone want to kill you?" Shizuo asked. _Probably not the smartest thing to ask... he did freak the shit out just minutes ago. _Shizuo thought.

To his surprise, Izaya answered in a calm tone. "Trust me, Shizu-chan. Lots of people want me dead."

_I know you're a crafty bastard. I hate people like that. But I don't think you deserve to be killed for it. _Shizuo thought. He decided not to say it out loud. He didn't know Izaya that well to be sure it was true.

"But why would your _own_ Step-dad want to kill you?" Shizuo asked, still not completely believing it.  
>"The same reason as everyone else. I ruined his life." Izaya said bluntly.<br>"How did you... ruin his life?"  
>"I burnt his- <em>my<em> house down."

Shizuo stared at Izaya stupidly. "You're fucking kidding me."  
>Izaya shook his head. "I'm a liar, sure. But I don't lie about these things."<br>"But... why did you _burn_ your fucking house down. Isn't that a bit extreme?"  
>"Maybe." Izaya sounded a little edgy. "But I was only thirteen, like I would know any better."<br>"_Thirteen?_ You're a fucking psycho."

Izaya grinned, turning back to his annoying old self. It was only temporary, however.

"You can't blame me, though... I didn't know what else to do. Plus, revenge is so sweet." He said, with a dark glint in his eyes.  
>"Revenge? What did he do to you?"<br>"Ruined _my_ life. So I ruined his." Izaya replied, almost smugly.

Shizuo paused. The most he had learnt so far was that, apparently everyone Izaya met goes fucking insane and wants to kill him. That's just fucking fantastic.

"I'd rather not get into people's business... but I need an explaination on what happened." Shizuo said, carefully.  
>"Would do you want me to start?" Izaya asked.<br>"From the beginning, I guess."

Izaya hesitated. He spoke again, sounding surprisingly relaxed.

"Ok, I'm not letting this drag. I'll keep it brief." He said.  
>"Fine." Shizuo replied.<p>

"Right." Izaya said. "Basically, I shouldn't exist."  
>"You might need to be less brief..."<br>"I was going to explain... anyway, my parents' relationship when they first met was pretty cliché. Shirou, my dad, was in love with Kyouko, my mum, who hated him."  
>"Right."<br>"Anyway, one night at a party, Kyouko got drunk and Shirou took advantage of it. Then I happened."  
>"What happened after that?"<br>"Kyouko was single and didn't have anyone to support her when she was preggers. She had to go with Shirou. They got married, basically."  
>"What has your step-dad got to do with this?"<br>"I'm getting to it! Anyway, Shirou barely acknowledged my existence, that was a bit depressing, but it didn't bother me_ that_ much. Kyouko wanted me to have some use and had very high expectations from me and pressured the living hell out of me. It was like that for a while- I entered competitions at school, just so she would shut up. Kyouko was an annoying human. Then a few years later, my sisters were born."  
>"You have <em>sisters<em>?" Shizuo asked, surprised.  
>"Yep. Mairu and Kururi. Both are pains in the ass. But I guess it's partly my fault- I'm a bad influence~"<br>"Oh... _wait!_ Were these the two 'important people'?" Shizuo asked.  
>"Well done, Shizu-chan." Izaya replied, sarcastically.<br>"... just fucking continue."  
>"Fine. Kyouko was nicer to my sisters. They had less pressure on them. Shirou was pretty much the same to them, as he was to me."<br>"Your dad sounds like an asshole." Shizuo commented.  
>"Heh... he wasn't as bad as you think," Izaya shrugged. He continued. "Anyway, a couple of years later, Shirou died in an accident. Kyouko, being the mother of three troublemakers, quickly re-married a guy named Taishi."<br>"Your step-dad?"  
>"Yeah. Taishi. Life started to get annoying and stressful at this point." Izaya murmered.<br>"What happened?"

Izaya did not answer straight away. He appeared to be thinking of how to reply. Shizuo decided it was best to be paitent with him, even if it was a little irritating.

Finally, Izaya answered. "He was... scary, to say at least. No-one scares me Shizu-chan, none of their threats faze me. Even you and Simon _barely_ intimidate me. But he did. I try to avoid him, than provoke him."  
>"What... did he do?"<br>"He was abusive- verbally, mostly. Sometimes, physically. But only when he's very angry. I keep my sisters away, when he's like that. I'd rather get hit instead."  
>"He <em>hit<em> you. Fucking bastard."  
>"I've been beaten up by gang members. So I get use to being hurt. His abuse got worse later on."<br>"It got worse? Why?"  
>"It's my own fault. And Shinra's."<br>"Shinra? You knew that weirdo?"

Izaya laughed. "We were in 7th grade together. He kept bothering me about forming a Biology club with him. I only agreed because he was an interesting human and I got curious. I considered him my only friend. Still do, actually. But I haven't seen him for years. I'm guessing you know him, too."  
>"Yeah... he never mentioned you, at all."<br>"Probably for the best." Izaya said, sounding unbothered. "Anyway, something happened which involved Shinra being stabbed. I took the blame and was put into custody. When I got out, Kyouko and Taishi treated me like I was the devil, but at that point, I guess I kinda was."  
>"Did the bastard hurt you more for that?"<br>"Partly. Kyouko left him one day. Never said why, she just left. Never heard from her again." Izaya's voice was neutral, but there was a slight bitter undertone. "It got worse, after that. More physically abusive... and sexual."  
>"He didn't..." Shizuo began.<br>Izaya cut him off. "No, but he tried. I kept my sisters far from him. I couldn't keep it up, though. I'm not stable enough."

Shizuo stayed silent and allowed Izaya to finish his story.

"One night, I put my sisters into care, I couldn't protect them all the time, but they had to be safe. I told Taishi what I did- being vague on details. He got really pissed off at me, putting me through more hell than usual. I kinda snapped at that point. So later on, in a fit of madness, I soaked as much of the house as possible with gasoline, that I bought off of some people, and set the place alit. I ran away, before anyone could see me."

Shizuo let this sink in. Despite being brief, Izaya still told him a lot. Shizuo felt selfish for having a much more easier, even though he had superhuman strengh, which he hated, his life had never been_ that_ bad. He couldn't ever say he had a shitty life now.  
>He suddenly felt he was expected to say something.<p>

"I promise you, I won't let that son of a bitch hurt you. I'll send him to fucking hell if he does,OK?" Shizuo said.  
>Izaya let out a slightly flat sounding laugh. "Thanks, Shizu-chan."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I'm sorry for any typos in this, especially towards the end, where I started to rush.  
>It's past midnight over here, and I'm tired. So good night! :o)<strong>


	9. I'm sorry

I'm sorry guys. Only Human has been offically cancelled. I think a lot of you saw this coming. I haven't updated this story for months and months.

I cancelled because of the usual crap. School, exams, stress and a bit of depression thrown in. Plus, I left the 'anime phrase' a long time ago. I'm also rubbish with storylines. I never think them through properly and I rush into it and I end up with giant plotholes.

Though I currently have none planned, I'll probably go back to oneshots or short stories. They're more me. But maybe I'll attempt something longer in future.

Once again, I'm sorry and you all have permission to slap me with a fish.

- ClockworkCheetah


End file.
